


Maybe One Day

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye learns that she is followed by death, with dread and fear clouding her mind, she takes a harsh decision and leaves Coulson's team. Each member copes differently, and Ward misses her the most. Has she really gone like the wind? Will the team see her again? Did SHIELD really let one of their best new assets go?<br/>What are you waiting for to discover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She just left

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written by justdrabbles, hope you enjoy it!  
> Let us know what you think! ;)

"I can’t risk your lives anymore, AC. I have to do this."

"Skye, will you just hear me out?" Coulson pleaded.

"Don’t ask me to stay. Please. It’ll just make things harder for me," she interrupted, shaking he head and looking down at her feet.

"Skye, please-"

"I’m gonna pack my things now. I hope you’re still up for finding that redacted file of mine. Goodnight, Sir. I’ll see you in the morning." With that, Skye left his office, crying. She got down the spiral stairs and headed out to her bunk to pack her things.

‘ _Stay away from that girl. Where ever she goes, death follows._ ' It kept echoing in her mind as tears pricked her eyes when she started packing. They were right, and she knew it. She was a magnet for disaster, for death. Everything she does just calls out for death.

It was just like their mission concerning Dr. Hall. She was the one to get in, and everything falls apart. It was like their mission with Scorch. She just had to go to Miles, and everything falls apart, too.

—

"Don’t do this, Skye. Please," Jemma pleaded. She cried on Skye’s shoulder once the hacker informed her of her departure. They were already down the cargo hold saying their goodbyes.

"I’m sorry, Jemma. I’m doing this for everyone’s safety. Maybe one day, we’ll see each other again and become the best of friends," Skye replied, wiping her tears, and pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Skye. Why?"

"I’m sorry, Leo. You take care of Jemma here, alright? Or I’ll hunt you down and kick your ass," Skye laughed with sadness as she pulled Fitz into another hug. She hated seeing Fitz cry, it wasn’t a normal thing for him to do. And it stabbed her heart to see that it was her departure that caused his tears.

"You’re just gonna leave?"

"Ward-" Skye whispered, looking down at her feet, avoiding his pleading eyes.

"No, I’m not yet done," he interrupted. "You’re just gonna leave? That’s all? You’re just gonna leave all this behind? Leave SHIELD? The bus? The team? You’re just gonna leave me?"

"I’m sorry, Ward. It’s for the best," Skye said, tears rolling on her cheek as she looked up to see Ward.

"What the hell do you mean it’s for the best? Why the hell do you even keep saying that?! You think leaving us will be for the best?! How can you even-"

"Ward, please. Don’t make it any harder than it is now," she cut him off. She hated to hear Ward yell at her, but she knew that he was just concerned. She looked up and continued, "Just.. Just take care of yourself, alright? Careful not to get wet."

"Do you really have to do this?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. I’m sorry. It may look like I’m betraying you guys again, but please don’t look at it that way. I just want everyone safe. Like you do, Agent May," she gave her a weak smile, as the elder woman just nodded at her.

"Skye, please. Just-"

"AC. Please don’t," Skye shook her head as she looked down at her feet again.

"Alright. Just remember that we’ll always be glad to welcome you back. And as for my promise to you, I’ll keep it. For as long as I can," Coulson reassured her, as he put her arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks, AC," she replied. She hugged him as tears started to fall of her eyes again. She pulled away and gave him a small smile before turning and walking away.

"Skye," she heard Ward’s voice when she felt his hand on her wrist. She looked back and saw his face inches from hers.

"Ward. Just. Don’t, please," she begged, taking a step backwards.

"Isn’t there anything I can do to make you stay?"

"I’m sorry, Grant," she answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I’ll miss you the most."

"Skye, don’t do this please," he begged. He tightened his arms around her waist, afraid of letting her go. "Don’t leave me," he whispered to her ear as a tear rolled down his cheek. Skye pulled away and wiped his tears with her thumb. He pulled her to his chest again, hugging her tightly.

"You have to let me go, Ward," she whispered after a few seconds.

"I can’t," he started sobbing on her shoulder. Skye pulled away and put her hands on his chest, and pushed him away.

She placed her hand on his cheek, leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m sorry,” she said again before running to the awaiting jet to take her to the Hellicarrier where Agent Hill was waiting for her. Skye had asked Hill to see her, so she can ask her to erase all her interactions with SHIELD. The jet took off, and she watched over the window her crying team looking up at her.

—

He heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see Jemma behind it. “Hey,” she whispered. He returned to his bed, sat on it, and put his head on his hands again.

"You have to eat, Ward," Jemma said as she placed a tray of food on his nightstand. "You barely ate anything since.. Since four days ago when she left," she continued and sat beside Ward on his bed.

"She just left," he whispered, shaking his head in his hands. He looked up at Simmons and continued, "She just left, Jemma."

"I know, Ward," Simmons comforted him by placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked down again.

"I can’t believe she just left," he whispered again as tears pricked his eyes. Tears started to fall from his eyes down the carpet. He looked up to see Jemma offering him a box of tissues, but instead of taking it, he looked up at her with teary eyes and said, "Skye. She.. My Rookie.. My Skye.. I didn’t even get the chance to tell her how I really feel. She just left me. Alone."

"Oh, Ward," Simmons whispered as she pulled him into her arms. She felt tears welling up in her eyes when she felt Ward’s tears on her shoulders. She tried comforting him by rubbing his back, but he kept sobbing. When he pulled away, she offered him the box of tissues again, and now he took it. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Jemma got up, and asked Ward to come with her to the lounge where Fitz was staying.

"Hey," Fitz whispered when he looked up to see Ward as Jemma walking to him. "How are you?" Ward took the seat where they, he and Skye usually sat. Jemma walked to Fitz, and sat beside him.

Ward’s hands started to roam on the cushion beside him. Looking down, he could still see Skye sitting beside him. “I miss her,” he whispered, still looking down. “So much,” he looked up with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"We miss her, too," May walked in from the cockpit and sat on the other long sofa. The three agents in the lounge were surprised to see so much sadness and worry in the Cavalry’s eyes.

"What’s going on?" Coulson asked when he saw his team hanging out in the lounge. He saw Fitz holding Jemma’s hands. He saw May’s sad eyes looking at the wall. And he saw Ward’s tears as they fell onto the carpet when he had his head down. "Oh," he breathed when he realized what was going on. "I miss her, too," Coulson said, taking a seat beside May. The team sat there in silence, longing for the hacker. Their hacker. Their special, bubbly, fun, sarcastic hacker who decided to leave them to keep them safe.

—

"And I thought I would enjoy this," Skye muttered to herself as she rolled on her side to feel the fluffy pillow and warm comforter around her.

When she got to the Helicarrier six days ago to see Agent Hill, she was surprised to be greeted by the one and only Nick Fury.

_"Hello, Skye."_

_"Hello, Sir," she replied nervously._

_"Please. Take a seat," he said, motioning her to the seat across his table. "How are you, Skye?"_

_"I’m doing fine, Sir."_

_"Agent Hill came to me this morning and told me that you wanted her to erase all your interactions with SHIELD. Is that correct?"_

_Skye swallowed the lump in her throat, and stammered, “Y-Yes, Sir.”_

_"Don’t be worried, Skye. I am with you on that," he assured her when she looked up to him. "However, all actions deserves reactions. Correct?" Skye nodded._

_"I will erase all your interactions with SHIELD personally. I will look into your past two months when you stayed with Agent Coulson’s team. I will personally delete all clips from security cameras where you are seen. I will make you look like you didn’t even exist in SHIELD."_

_Skye looked up to the eye-patched man surprised and conspicuous. ‘What does he want from me anyway?’_

_"But you have to promise me to stay with SHIELD," he held up his finger to her when she opened her mouth to protest. "I have seen all your works, Skye. You work faster than the whole IT Team we have in the Hub and HQ. Giving up a skill like that, is like I’m giving up Ironman from the Avengers. Now, before you protest, I want you to see my point of view," he said, raising a finger again when she opened her mouth._

_"We will erase all your interactions with SHIELD. We will give you your own apartment, own car, new and advanced equipments. Everything you need. You will be working with SHIELD, helping us to hack and infiltrate sites when needed."_

_"What if I say no?"_

_"Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ll agree to this," he chuckled. He turned serious again, clasped his hands on the table, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "If you don’t, I will disband Coulson’s team."_

_After a lot of deliberating and arguing with herself, she finally agreed to his offer. Of course, she can’t let him disband her team. What would they do without each other?_

_May would go back to her desk, all alone and isolated. Fitz and Simmons will go back to the Academy to teach freshmen, all alone and isolated from the real world. AC would go back to, I don’t know, whatever he does, all alone and isolated from his team._

_And Ward.. Ward would go back to being a specialist. He would go back to being the robot she knew. He would go back to this T-1000 who didn’t offer emotions. He started to open up and lighten up, but could she really let that all be wasted? He would go back to being all alone and isolated, just like he was before Coulson recruited him._

"Alright," Skye said, pushing herself off from the bed. "Time to get to work," she continued as she walked into her own computer room which was filled with dozens of screens on the walls, and a pile of laptops on the corner of the desk. ‘ _Damn. I won’t ever get used to this_ ,’ she thought when she started checking her email, then she checked her SHIELD account for new assignment. ‘ _No new messages’_

"Guess who’s watching movies again all day," she muttered to herself. She got up and went to the home cinema in her apartment.


	2. Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ward misses his Rookie.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Ward’s punches landed on the bag faster and harder. He could still see her. He could still feel her. He could still hear her.

He could still see her holding the bag for him; still see her walking down the lounge eating cocoa puffs; still see her sitting on her bed playing with her hula doll.

He could still feel her in his arms when he’s teaching her gun tricks; still feel her head over his shoulder whenever he’s reading; still feel her nudging his side when she’s teasing him.

He could still hear her teasing him when he loses to Battleship; still hear her laughs from watching Youtube videos; still hear her say his name. So softly, and so caring. They way he loves it.

"Ward! Stop!" Coulson said, yanking him away from the punching bad. "Simmons!" Ward heard his boss shout.

"Oh my god! Fitz! Get the kit!" Simmons shouted as she rushed to Ward’s side. She sat him down on the ground, still shouting for Fitz. The last thing he saw was Fitz running to him, carrying a first-aid kit before passing out.

—

"Thumb and middle finger of his left hand, three middle fingers of his right, all injured. One popped knuckle from his left, and open wounds from both hands," Ward woke up to Jemma’s voice outside his bunk door.

"What else?" He heard Coulson’s voice.

"He is dehydrated. He also needs to eat more, and drink less of those alcoholic beverages. He’s always drinking in the bar, plus he barely eats," Jemma replied in a worried voice.

"He’s getting worse," he heard May’s voice.

"It’s been 2 weeks," Fitz chimed in.

"I know, I know," Coulson said. "He misses her."

Ward got up from his bed, and opened his door, startling the four agents talking outside his bunk. “You don’t know how much,” he said as he passed them, walking to the lounge. He took his usual seat again, and his hands started to roam on the cushion, longing for her to sit beside him again.

"Agent Ward," Coulson said as he sat on the table in front of him. "You can’t keep doing this to yourself."

"You need to eat and sleep, Ward," May continued when she sat next to Coulson. Ward looked up to see Coulson and May in front of him, and FitzSimmons standing behind them. "I don’t know how I can."

"Grant-" FitzSimmons both said.

"Don’t," Ward snapped. "Don’t call me that." He saw the shock on Fitz’ face, and hurt on Jemma’s. He looked down at Coulson’s shoes, and shook his head, "I’m sorry. It’s just that.. She always called me that."

"We understand, Agent Ward," Fitz replied calmly.

"Agent Ward, you have to eat and sleep. At least try. Please," Simmons pleaded. "Ever since.. Ever since Skye left.. You.. You’re not yourself anymore."

"Jemma’s right, Ward. You have to pull yourself together," May said.

"I don’t know how, okay!" snapped Ward. He stood up and paced around the lounge. "I don’t know how to be myself anymore!" He continued shouting. Tears welled up in his eyes again, and he fell to his knees. "Not without her," he said, shaking his head. "Not without my Rookie."

"We understand, Wa-"

"No, you don’t!" he snapped, standing up. "I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to-"

"It’s okay, Agent Ward," Coulson nodded at him. Ward’s knees couldn’t take it anymore, so he slid down to the floor, with his knees to his chest.

"I don’t want to be go back to being an agent without a life," he admitted. "I want to be a person. A human being. And only Skye can do that," he slumped his head to his arms which were resting on his knees. "And she left me," he whispered, sobbing quietly.

The team understood that he wanted this time to be alone. They knew he was longing for her. They knew he misses her. But they didn’t know how much.

They didn’t know that he doesn’t sleep because when he does, he dreams of Skye leaving him in different ways. They didn’t know that he barely eats because he remembers Skye sitting beside her, feeding him when he’s too grumpy to eat. They didn’t know that he always drink because when he doesn’t, he hears Skye’s voice saying goodbye to him. They didn’t know how much he cared for her that he was willing to do anything just to drown her out. But one thing’s for sure, they knew he loved her.

—

After another week of dullness and quietness in the bus..

"We have to get to the Hub," Coulson said barging into the cockpit.

"What? Why?" May said, turning her head to look at Coulson who was panting. "What’s wrong?"

"The Hub’s being hacked. Director Fury needs me, you, and Ward to be ready to charge once they find out who the hackers are."

"Rerouting right now," May said as she turned to again, and continued pressing buttons.

—

"How long?!" Ward shouted through the alarms and blinking lights. They’ve arrived in the Hub 25 minutes ago, and their computers were still blinking on and off, and the alarms kept on blaring all through out the Hub.

"We are doing are best here, Agent Ward!" one of the techs shouted back at him.

"We are the best team there is available here. So calm down!" Another tech shouted at him.

"Any chance I could help?"

The team, as well as the techs, turned around to see who was offering help. They turned and saw her, wearing a suit with a SHIELD emblem of it, and Director Fury behind her, smirking.

"Skye?!" Coulson’s team shouted at the same time.

"No time for explanations. You have 10 minutes, Skye," Fury said as he guided Skye passed her team, and to the main computer. "Give me 3," smirked Skye.

"Get out of the damn way!" Fury shouted at one on the techs who was sitting on the main computer. "You’re obviously not good enough. So stand up, and let her sit!"

The tech stood up shaking, and ran to the other techs watching them. All that FitzSimmons, May, Coulson and Ward could do were stare at Fury and, apparently, Skye who was doing her thing. They waited for a few minutes, and the alarms stopped blaring, the lights turned back to normal, and all the computers showed the SHIELD logo on their screen.

"That’s my girl," Fury said, smiling down at Skye, as he patted her back. "Good job, Skye."

"Thank you, Sir," she nodded at him, then she heard an applause around her. She stood up, and nodded at the clapping techs around her.

"Well," Fury’s voice called her attention back. She turned around to see Fury facing her team. She saw Simmons had tears in her eyes as Fitz comforted her; Coulson and May were still staring at Fury, and Ward was staring at her. "No point in hiding now. Huh, Skye?"

"No, Sir."


	3. Level 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is finally reunited with Skye, but is it for long?

"Skye?!" Ward was the first one to break the silence after never-ending staring contest between the team, and Fury & Skye.

"What the hell, Sir?!" Coulson snapped at a smirking Fury. "I mean, how? Sir?"

"Let’s talk in my office," Fury said. He led Skye out the computer room, and motioned Coulson’s team to follow them.

—

"Do you want me to talk, or would you?" Fury looked up to Skye. When they all got to his office, Director Fury sat on his chair, Skye stood behind him as the team sat on the chairs across Fury’s table.

"Please do the honor, Sir," Skye replied, clasping her hands behind her, standing tall and proud.

"Alright, how do I begin?" Fury said, as he turned his attention back at the 5 sitting agents in front of him. "First of all, hello Team Coulson. Second, FitzSimmons, stop fiddling with your damn fingers! Third, Coulson and May, stop trying to talk telepathically. And last, Ward, stop staring at Skye." They all turned their attention to Fury, and sat upright.

"How would you like me to begin? What would you want to know?"

"Well, Sir," Coulson answered. "We want to know why the hell is Skye here!"

"Woah, AC," Skye said. "What a welcoming committee you are."

"Skye," Fury scolded her.

"Sorry." She stood straighter again, and looked straight ahead.

"Let’s start again," Fury said, looking at the team. "You see, Coulson, May, FitzSimmons and Wa- Ward, I said stop staring at Skye."

"I’m sorry, Sir," Ward stammered as he turned his attention to the director of SHIELD. "Please continue."

"As I was saying," groaned Fury. "When Skye left you a month and a half ago, she asked Hill to do her a favor. Hill told me what she wanted, and I asked for her personally. I did her favor, and asked for something in return."

"Stay with SHIELD," gasped Ward.

"You did her favor, but you asked her to stay with SHIELD," Simmons said.

"Because of the set skills she have," continued Fitz.

"Her skills were too much of gift for you to let it go," added May.

"Now I see why everyone’s calling you Coulson’s dream team," chuckled Fury. "Damn, you’re good! Good pick, Coulson."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I did her favor, but asked her to stay with SHIELD because her set of skills were too much of a gift to let it go," Fury said. "That’s pretty much it. Is there something else you want to know?"

"Is she a SHIELD agent?"

"Yes, FitzSimmons. She is Level 8, and she’s my right hand."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Agent Ward. I know. Being Level 8 in a month and a half is practically impossible. But, it’s not. When you have great people skills, do the impossible in undercover missions, and have set skills that are better than a whole team, it is possible to become a Level 8 in a month and a half. Like Skye here. When Hill asked me to be trained to become a specialist, like Agent Ward here, she asked me if Skye could replace her for the mean time. And I couldn’t agree more."

Fury laughed when he saw FitzSimmons fiddling with their finger again, May and Coulson looking at each other like they were talking, and Ward staring at Skye again.

"Good afternoon, Sir," they heard Hill’s voice from behind.

"Ah, Agent Hill. Perfect timing. I was just telling our little secret to Coulson’s team."

"Yeah, I could see that," Hill giggled as she walked beside Skye and hugged her. "That would explain why Ward’s staring at Skye."

"Yeah, he does that," Skye chuckled, blushing.

"Alright. Reunion time’s over. It’s good to have you back, Hill. Skye has been giving me a hard time concentrating on my work," Fury pointed at Skye accusingly. "She practically skips around my office when we have a new mission. And she keeps pulling this stupid pranks on me."

"You did good, Skye," laughed Hill as she patted Skye’s back.

"Okay," Fury turned his attention back to the sitting agents in front of him. "Now that Agent Hill is back, you can have Skye back on your team. Get back to your bus now. I’ll have a jet to send Skye back to you tomorrow morning."

"But Sir-"

"No buts, Coulson. You’re dismissed." With that, the five agents stood up and walked to the door. But before they did, they looked back at Skye who was smiling apologetically at them. She mouthed "I miss you, guys." to them as she waved them goodbye.


	4. Well, hey you you too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is back at the Bus, will her SO be as pleased as her colleagues to have her back?

"Hey," FitzSimmons heard Skye’s voice from the door. She had her duffle bag over her shoulder, and was smiling at them. They both rushed to her and squeezed her in between them.

"I missed you, too, guys," Skye said, giggling as she let the two scientists envelope her. "You have to let me breathe, guys."

"Oh, we’re so sorry, Skye. We just missed you so much!" Simmons said as she pulled away from the hug, and pulled Fitz beside her.

"I missed you guys, too. Now, before you attack me with questions, I have to get back to my bunk and say hi to the others. Help me?"

"Sure thing, Skye," Fitz smiled and took her bag from the ground. He followed the two girls up the spiral stairs. He put her bag down on her bed, and followed the two girls who were at the lounge talking with May.

"It’s good to have you back, kid." May said hugging Skye.

"It’s good to be back."

"Skye," Coulson whispered as he walked from the kitchen.

"Hey, AC." Skye pulled away from May’s hug, and ran to Coulson to wrap her arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you more, you little hacker!" laughed Coulson as they pulled away. "Where’s Ward?" Skye asked, looking around.

"I’m here," they heard Ward’s voice across the room.

"Hey."

"Hey?! That’s all you could say?! Hey?!" He shouted as he walked towards the team. "You leave me and all you say is hey?! What the hell, Skye?! Hey?! Well, hey you you too!"

"Ward," Skye walked towards him, but he stepped back.

"Hey to you too!" And he walked away.

Skye had the urge to follow him, but her legs won’t let her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at the team.

"He’s been having a rough time since you left." informed May. They walked towards her, and led her to the couches. Skye sat between FitzSimmons, Coulson and May sat in front of them.

"Ever since you left, all he could do was drink and train down the cargo hold," Fitz said.

"He doesn’t sleep. When he does, we hear him whimper your name. He barely ate since you left," Coulson added.

"He said he can’t be himself without you, Skye." Simmons comforted while rubbing Skye’s back as she started to cry.

"I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-" Skye stammered, her hiccups cutting her words.

"It’s okay, Skye. You have nothing to be sorry for." Fitz said.

"Let’s leave Skye alone to think." Coulson suggested as he got up and held out his hand for May. FitzSimmons nodded, and followed them up Coulson’s office.

—

When she woke up, she was still in the lounge. She remember crying herself to sleep, thinking that she was the cause to Ward’s miserableness. She looked up the ceiling and tears started to fall down her ears. She raised her hand to wipe them off, but she couldn’t even move it. She looked down to see Ward’s head resting on his hand, which was holding hers. He was sitting on the floor, sleeping on her hand. When she tried to get up, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head." smiled Skye down at him as she sat up. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of everything. "Skye." he whispered when he saw her smiling at him. He got up from the floor, and tackled her. He wrapped his arms around Skye’s waist tightly, afraid of letting her go again. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry." he whispered to her ear as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"It’s okay, Ward. I understand." Skye said, rubbing his back for comfort. He pulled away and she wiped his cheek with her fingers and smiled at him. He held her hands in his and said,

"No. You don’t understand, Skye. You don’t understand how I felt when you left us weeks ago. You don’t understand how I felt going through weeks without you. I keep having nightmares when I try to sleep. I dream about you leaving me all over again. I dream about you dating someone else. I dream about you all alone out there without me to protect you. It hurts. It hurts, Skye. Whenever I sit here in the lounge, I keep seeing you walking down here. Every time it’s quiet, I hear your beautiful laugh. Every time I train alone, I see you around the cargo hold, dancing silly. I missed it. I missed you. You don’t understand how I felt when you told me to let you go. I can’t, Skye. Now that you’re back, I won’t let you go again. Not now, not ever."

"Grant.." Skye trailed off.

"Because I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away when he felt her tense up, but she quickly pulled him and kissed him back.

"I love you, too." she whispered when they parted for air.

"Why didn’t you tell us you were still with SHIELD the entire time?" asked Ward. He was slouching on the couch with Skye curled to him. She had her head on his chest, her arms around his waist, her legs above his laps. He had his chin resting above her head, and arms around her waist.

"I wasn’t allowed to."

"Why?"

"Fury said I had to keep it a secret. He threatened to disband the team."

"What?!" He looked down at Skye who was sobbing at his chest. He lifted her chin up, and wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead gently. "What aren’t you telling me, Skye? You know you can tell me anything."

"When I asked him what he would do if I said no to staying with SHIELD, he said he would disband the team. I couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t mean to-" she rambled, being cut off by her hiccups once again.

"It’s alright, Skye. Baby, stop crying please." comforted Ward as he pulled her to his chest again.

"Is everything alright, Skye?" They turned to see FitzSimmons, Coulson and May standing by the door leading down the the cargo hold. "Are you two okay?"

"We’re fine, Fitz." Ward said, rubbing Skye’s arms as she leaned on his chest again. "Everything’s just fine." he smiled down at her, and gently kissed her lips.

 


	5. Are you jealous, Ward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury still checks on Skye, is not like Ward is jealous at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally wrapping up this cute fic!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed as much as she did writing it!

"So, where’d you go off to this morning? When I woke up, you weren’t in our bed."

"Fury called me," Skye answered between punches. "Just to checked how I was doing."

Ward laughed, “Really? He’s still calling you?”

"Aww," she teased, stopping from punching, and moved towards him where he was holding the bag. "Is my boyfriend jealous?"

"I am not je-"

"I know," she giggled. "I’m just teasing, Grant." Ward groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just don’t know why he does that. I mean, he’s been calling you for the past month now."

"He’s just making sure I’m okay, baby," she looked up at him. "I am the only one he trained personally, remember. Plus, he’s still really proud I got my Level 11 clearance last week."

"Gloating?"

"Of course not," she grinned, and kissed the tip of his nose. "You know I wouldn’t get to Level 11, if it weren’t for my Level 11 boyfriend."

"You know it." he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room, you two!" laughed FitzSimmons from the lab. "We don’t wanna start our morning seeing someone make out on the floor."

Skye pulled away, and leaned her back to Ward’s chest as he enveloped her in his arms. She faced the scientists, and scoffs, “Like you two don’t do it in your lab.”

"Stop being hypocrites, you guys." laughed Ward as he kissed Skye’s head.

"I- what- we don’t-"

"I- what- we don’t- Really Fitz? You gonna continue that?" laughed Skye.

"Ugh," groaned Simmons. "Goodbye, Skye and Ward. Come on, Fitz. We’re gonna have a talk." She said, dragging him into the lab.

"But, love." Skye and Ward heard Fitz whine.

"Done working out?" May asked from upstairs.

"Are we?" Skye asked like a little child. She looked up at Ward and pulled on her best puppy dog eyes, making him groan. "Don’t pull that out, Skye." Skye just shook her head, and pouted.

"God, Skye!" He laughed, "Stop doing that! You know perfectly well I can’t resist that!"

"Pwease. Is twaining done now?" She asked, flipping her eyes like a little child.

"Goddamnit. Fine!" groaned Ward as he leaned forward to kiss her pouting lips.

"Hate to break your make out session," coughed May. Oops, she’s still there. "But Fury wants us back to the Helicarrier. I wanted to say Classified.. Forgot you both were Level 11s, too." smirked May.

"I’m not used to it yet, too." Coulson said from behind her. He hugged May from behind her, and kissed her cheek.

"Not in front of the kids, Phil." giggled May as she turned to face him.

"I know, I’m sorry." Coulson laughed, and leaned forward to peck her lips.

"Eww," Ward and Skye said, covering their eyes.

May snorts. “Go get FitzSimmons, you two. Get buckled up for the take off. Don’t keep Fury waiting. You know he misses Skye.” she laughed and left with Coulson.

"Maybe this time we don’t have to convince Fury not to let you stay there with him." giggled Ward, as he held out his hand to Skye, and walked her towards the lab.

 


End file.
